


His Memory Palace

by reflektor



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1190313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reflektor/pseuds/reflektor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Totally unbeta'd, so all suggestions are welcome.</p></blockquote>





	His Memory Palace

i’ve hung your buzzard-picked smile

next to that rusty military badge

both flicker in the dry silver sun

 

 

 

 

_caring is not an advantage_

i don’t want to look at that smile.

the wallpaper peels and the hinges creak

and it reminds me of you

dust gathers

 

 

 

 

_eloquent_

your fingers pluck the windowsill.

old sheet music floats and stills, suspended

in the air. i never could play a melody

like you could, like you played me

 

 

 

 

_composing, it helps me think_

but you left me unfinished.

she comes in and smiles and

takes a step back when she sees your skull

among my other necessities, a watch and a penknife

 

 

 

 

_well, i say friend_

when she acts cruel it reminds me of you.

there’s a restaurant and a ring

 

 

 

 

_can i help you, monsieur?_

and a question like a gun to the head

 

 

 

 

_i’m certainly endeavoring to, sir._

like that red dot on your heart, my own caught in my chest

 

 

 

 

_like a gaze from a crowd of strangers-_

the last time in years i’ve felt so _alive_

 

 

 

 

_suddenly aware-_

and she’s not you, but you share the same eyes

 

 

 

 

_the face of an old friend-_

so hot and sharp, and i'm ready to fall

 

 

 

_-_

-

but oh, you were always so cruel.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Totally unbeta'd, so all suggestions are welcome.


End file.
